Gone and Back
by SerenityCalls
Summary: Bella is on the run from her enemy, and runs into edward. What will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Bpov-

_**Chapter One; Getting Away**_

**Bpov-**

Oh joy. Forks. As if getting chased by a sadistic vampire and crazy werewolf wasn't enough. Who the hell knew that Laurent had a wonderful little pet dog? 2 years of being chased, and I end up where I started, and where everything ended. When Charlie disappeared and Renee was 'mysteriously' murdered. Oh, and it just gets better, since I can go to forks elementary again. So I'm taking my bags and checking into an apartment, since Charlie's house was destroyed in a fire. I just checked into my room and unpacked, when I remembered I had more important things to do. Like enrolling into school so people will know, and they just might notice if I suddenly disappear for 'no reason' –cough vampire & werewolf cough- So I enrolled as a sophomore. Exciting, isn't it? And, surprise surprise; guess who I meet o my way out? A beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, boy. His light bronze hair and topaz eyes almost made me faint. Almost. The only reason I didn't faint, was because I had a suspicion that he was a vampire. Now, 2 years ago I would have scoffed and said I imagine things too much. But now, I wasn't willing to take any chances, although he gave me an odd feeling of security. Hmm, where did that come from? I rushed pass him faster than you can say 'bloodsucker' and ran home before I could be dazzled by him.

**Epov-**

_Wrestling's coming up! I need to get the remote!_

_Hmm, the pink top, or the blue one?_

_Oh my, we haven't been shopping for 5 whole days!_

These were the thoughts going through my mind-- though they weren't MY thoughts. Too bad there wasn't anything to do but go to school _again _and repeat the classes I already took. _Again. _So off to school I went. Well, maybe I can change my schedule around, just for a little change. As I walked into the room, my whole body tensed. The most incredible scent hit my nose, and I was already forming a plan in my head, when she looked at me. Her big, brown eyes, so deep, that it looked as though she were looking at my soul, my secret, my lies, stared at me. And with that, she turned and ran away; saving me from the impulse that was telling me to feed on something so _delicious. _

**Lpov Laurent –**

Good for nothing human. Killing my mate. Victoria. So beautiful, so energetic. My Victoria- _dead_. All because of mere human. She will pay. And so far, luck is coming my way. The werewolf is stupid enough to work with me, believing that he'll actually be respected. Ha! As if that'll happen. She's heading back to Forks? How wonderful!! All the much easier to kill her! She's so fragile, how she killed my wonder Vitoria, I'll never know. People say she disappeared, to get over it. First, I know better, that _Bella _human killed her. To the second statement, well let's just say that it was their last sentence ever said. She can't be on the run much longer. Besides, since she's enrolled in school, it makes it much easier for Jacob Black to get closer to her. Using Jacob Black as part of this scheme will make Bella practically run to me cave! Escpecially after they become 'best friends'. There was only one problem, a slight flaw in my plan. Getting rid of werewolf. _That _would take some work.

_**Chapter 2**_

**Bpov-**

How in the world cold I fall for Edward Cullen? It isn't that fact that he's ugly, in fact, he downright gorgeous, but how can I trust him? How can I trust anyone? There were so many risks now, and I was pretty sure that he _was _a vampire. Just thinking about it sent a shudder up my spine. "Well, if you are so protective of yourself, then why is world are you planning to ask him out?" I asked myself. And the answer to that it is, I really don't know. Vampire or not, he's still breathtaking, and who knows, he just might be the good type. If there is one, that is. I had it all planned out, I was going to ask Edward to be my boyfriend today at school, during lunch. What I didn't know was that I wouldn't even have the chance to wait until lunch . . .

**Epov-**

Are you really in love with her? How can I be? 5 minutes alone with her, and she'd be dead. I can't resist the temptation, I can't. I know I'm a monster, and I can't control it, but can't I at least try for the one and only person I ever loved? Wait, did I just say _love? _I can't believe it, I did.So I'm in love with Isabella Swan, whose blood is irresistible to me. How ironic, I love the one person that I cannot be near to. But, I wonder, what will happen after we start dating? That's getting ahead of myself, what if she doesn't even want to date me? Let's hope she doesn't, for her Sake. "EDWARD! GET YOUR VAMPIRE BUTT DOWN HERE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Emmett yelled from the bottom of stairs. I sighed, hoping that the ride to school today will be especially slow. Slow? I'm kidding myself; we were there in 2 minutes. Maybe I should just skip sch- Is that Bella? Damn, its now or never. "Bella" I called. She turned around, surprise written all over her face. I knew I couldn't, _shouldn't _do it. But I did. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I said, hoping, even though it was selfish, that she would say yes. To my surprise, Bella looked relived. "Yes, I will, but Edward, can I talk to you alone?" she asked? How could I refuse? As soon as we were out of ear shot, Bella said something that totally caught me off guard. "You're a vampire, am I right?" It was more of a statement than a question.

**Bpov-**

Ok, lunch is only 4 hours away, calm yourself. Breathe in, breathe out. As I started to walk to my first class, I heard a familiar voice call my name. I whipped my head around to see the face of the most beautiful creature staring at me? Before I could say anything, Edward Cullen, asked _me_ Isabella Swan to be his girlfriend? I can't say no to a once in a lifetime opportunity. So I said yes. "Yes, I will, but Edward, can I talk to you alone?" I asked him. Naturally, he said yes. Of course. I knew that before I can continue to love him more than I do now, I had to know the truth. "You're a Vampire, am I right?" I asked him. He looked totally shocked, but seriously, did he think that I was an idiot or something? No human could look like him, not in a hundred years.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Disclaimer- All characters are Stephenie Meyer's, not mine.

A/N- Sorry I took so long, I was busy, but I'll try to do a chapter a day. Reviews are appreciated, and yes, this is my first fan fiction ;) This is all going to be Epov, because it's much easier to write

**Epov-**

How the hell did she find out? Who knows, who cares? The gossip spread fairly quickly that Bella was dating me, and some people were secretly hoping we would break up, so that I would go out with them. Yeah sure, when eternity comes around. The wind blew, and I caught a whiff of Bella's scent. Sure, she made me go haywire, but it was worth it be with her. As I parked my car in front of her house, I could already imagine how perfect our first date would be. "Hey Edward! Where are we going? "She called out. The sound of musical voice floated to my ears, and I closed my eyes, focusing completely on her. "To the meadow" I answered. Bella suddenly ran towards me, and my eyes flew open. I caught her just before she tripped, and her silvery laugh made me smile. On and on we drove to the meadow. When we finally arrived, Bella was in awe. "This is beautiful" She gasped. I just smiled at her, and sat down, patting the seat next to me. Just when she sat down something snapped in my mind. Bella was shocked, as she stared at my perfect mask of agony. Before anything else could happen, my inner monster took hold, and I bit the one person I love. 'Stop! Don't do it!" I shouted at myself. But it was too late. I was about to finish her off despite my conscious when Alice and Carsile came running towards. Snarling, I was into the darkness of the woods as Carsile tried to suck out the venom. "What the hell is wrong with? Good riddance! Poor Bella," Alice angrily shouted at me in her mind.


	3. Chapter 4

A/n- I'm so sorry the other chapter was short, but this one will be longer, I promise ;)

_**Chapter 4**_

A/n- I'm so sorry the other chapter was short, but this one will be longer, I promise ;)

**Bpov- **

The pain was like a thousand burning knives constantly cutting into me. I heard voices, but that memory is already far gone. When I finally opened my eyes, I was in the meadow. "Where am I?" I thought to myself. I had no memory of the life before, or when I was transforming in the Cullen's house. I was thirsty, but not enough to be a savage. I let my instincts take over, but when I hunted the deer and elk that surrounded me, I wasn't completely satisfies with the blood. I knew I was a vampire, I don't know how, but I know I was. Then how come I can' be satisfied with blood? I walked around the forest, silently and intently staring at the sky. Snap. I whipped my head around, just in time to see a blur. I was being followed. I ran off in full speed, not caring where I was going. I had a feeling I was supposed to be able to go faster, but I couldn't. Slam. I was knocked off my feet as I fell to the ground. Next thing I knew, I was grabbed by my arm, and two other vampires were holding my feet. The third one, ridiculously muscular, grinned at me. I had no idea what was happening, I had to find a way to escape. The vampire holding me captive saw my struggling, and tightened their grip, but continued walking. I snarled at them. They ignored me. Then, the tall one and seemingly oldest one spoke. "My name is Carsile Cullen, and you are Isabella Swan. This is my family, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward." I sensed the hesitation in his voice when he said Edward's name. "How do you know my name?" I asked softly. "Because . . . I saw who changed you, and I knew you. Carsile now had my full attention. "Who made me into _this_?" I demanded. He remained silent. "Bella, I took you to my home, because I wanted to tell you, that you aren't a vampire. You were transformed at my house, and I let you outside to see how you would react. You're too slow for a vampire, but too fast for human. I think you're half vampire, half human. I heard myself gasp. Who was he kidding? "I… I believe that when someone bit you, other vampire came and scared him off, then sucked the venom out of you. But it was too late, therefore you are only half vampire" he lied. I knew he was lying because I could read anyone's every thought all at once from up to 30 miles away. But somehow, he was concealing the truth. It was then I silently vowed to kill the person that made me into a monster, when I would have gladly died.


End file.
